kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Smileyland
Smileyland (known as "Super Cute Land" in the Miam! Animation English dub and "Pays Trop Mignon" or "PTM" in the French dub) is the location where the show takes place. Kaeloo is its guardian. In "Let's Play Gangster Poker", Kaeloo says that money is not used in Smileyland, but several other episodes involve the characters using money. Since the show has many continuity issues, it may be a continuity error. "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!" showed that teenagers are not allowed in Smileyland, but this theory is slightly dodgy, since Kaeloo is a frog and not a tadpole, and Mr. Cat's voice is deep enough for adult standards. This rule has since been removed, as Kaeloo and Stumpy's adult selves are shown living there in "Let's Play Big Book of Destiny". Smileyland has doors in various places, some of which lead to other dimensions. Others serve as normal doors. There are no stores is Smileyland, except when they were opened by the characters in "Let's Play Market Vendors" (and these were later shut down). The characters are frequently shown to buy things online, which immediately fall out of the sky. In some episodes, the characters mention various places on planet Earth such as America and Europe, and in "Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh", Stumpy mentioned having gone on vacation to Australia. Its name in the French dub is "Pays Trop Mignon" (which literally translates to "Very Cute Country"), suggesting that it may be a country. However, as seen in Let's Play the End of the World the external appearance of the planet is shown, and it appears to be a planet other than Earth. In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", it is revealed that there is a magic switch in Smileyland's heart (control room) that can recreate Smileyland when the planet is destroyed, but the person touching it must get rid of all bad thoughts or else the planet will program itself according to their bad thoughts. At the end of "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", Stumpy reprograms Smileyland using the magic switch. It is almost back to normal, but he secretly puts a door to Cube Creative Studios behind some bushes, and then takes over the studio without the other characters' knowledge. Alternate Versions A few alternate versions of Smileyland have been seen on the show. * In "Let's Play Astronauts", it is revealed that there is a parallel planet Smileyland on the other side of the galaxy, where Kaeloo's transformation happens in reverse, Mr. Cat (who is called Meow Meow) eats yogurt and is indestructible, Quack Quack (who is called Mr. Duck) torments him with weapons, and Stumpy is intelligent. However, the end of the episode reveals that this was in Stumpy's head and doesn't really exist. * In "Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek", another alternate version of Smileyland was seen, which was accessed via an interdimensional door. Rather than playing games, the buddies in that world studied and learned things. Kaeloo's counterpart transformed in reverse, Stumpy's counterpart was very intelligent, Mr. Cat's counterpart was a quiet, book-eating idiot, and everybody wore glasses. Names in Other Languages Trivia * In the French dub of the show, it is called "Pays Trop Mignon", which translates to "Very Cute Country". * It is interesting to note that the bushes are made of cardboard, the Sun runs on a lightbulb, and even the trees appear to be made of metal, and they cannot be cut down. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Pays_Trop_Mignon'Français'] Category:Locations